


Kawamako in the Cave

by EnomotoKlaus



Series: Kawamako and His 3% Isekai Luck [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to escalate things, I'm not really into scat, Kidnapping, Monroe cleans up again, Monsters, Omorashi, Scat, but less detail because I wrote that last time, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnomotoKlaus/pseuds/EnomotoKlaus
Summary: Makoto gets kidnapped and tied up by some monsters, all the while trying his damn best to not soil his pants
Relationships: Makoto Ichikawa & Monroe, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Kawamako and His 3% Isekai Luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045458
Kudos: 9





	Kawamako in the Cave

"Lords! You got us a 4 star commission?!" Naos was bouncing with excitement, eyes bulging at the rolled up paper Monroe held in his hand. The rest of their team turned their head towards the cat-eared crossdresser.

Monroe nodded, "The missus handed it to me because nobody else was willing to take it." He unfurled the commission notice on the table in front of him, and everyone gathered around to catch a look.

"Isn't that a bit sus…? If none of the higher ranked adventurers wanted it, there's probably a reason…" Makoto was staring at the paper, trying to decipher what it said. It'd been a few months since he'd been isekai'd to Achest, but he still couldn't grasp much of their written language that looked like a combination of squiggles and squares.

"But look at how much it pays!" Naos shouted as she pointed to a large number under the title of the page. Makoto couldn't read many words, but their team's perpetual poverty led him to memorizing numbers before anything else…and that certainly was a big number.

"I think this sum is enough for a few new tools. Some of mine are getting close to their breaking point." Monroe said, placing his hand on his chin. "But if you really think it's dangerous, I don't want to put any of you at risk."

"I, myself, think we should do it." Reon smirked as she put her two cents. "It'd be good experience. And we might be able to raise our rank~"

"Raising our rank would be good. Better jobs, and better money." Bayu said, the ghost floating atop the table.

Makoto could only gulp. Doing anything Reon thought was a good idea never ended well. Especially for him. Whoever summoned him into this isekai seemed to really want to see his suffering. Despite that, the team seemed to unanimously agree on the benefits of having money. Their perpetual poverty certainly didn't help. Needless to say, this surely wouldn't end well.

"Is Kawamako scared? You can stay behind if you want~" Reon chuckled, poking Makoto in his side. Makoto sputtered at the jab, hopping back to avoid the sadist.

"I-I'm not! I'm just being a bit realistic…" he quickly said. "If you're all going, then I'll tag along!" There was no way he would give more ammunition to the girl. She made him suffer enough on a daily basis. 

~~Little did he know~~ Actually, no. He knew very well that he would absolutely regret this decision.

…

The cave was dark and smelled of moss and dust. Before setting off, Monroe had read out the commission report out loud for Makoto. It was a bounty for something called a "Heart of Dys". According to the elemental objects index, a Heart of Dys was something often found in caves, near the camps of bipedal monsters called Dotsuns. The pictures in the monster index were unnerving, to say the least. They wore masks that obscured their faces, their jaws were lined with sharp, hooked teethーand their claws are the stuff of nightmares.

Nevertheless, Reon managed to convince everyone that the money was worth it, the damn homicidal bastard. She lit up the cave with a fire spell, but the area of effect was very limited. It was difficult to see more than a few meters in front of them.

Makoto took each step with cautious anxiety. His eyes darted around the walls every so often, checking if there were anything that might jump out at their team of five. Naos seemed unphased by the whole ordeal, humming to herself about money, while Bayu trailed behind. They were a ghost, so they couldn't die anyway. Probably. Monroe on the other hand, had a firm grip on his sword, ready to pull it out at any second. 

Reon prodded Makoto a few times, teasing him and trying to scare him. He jumped at each attempt, and hated how easily scared he was by a girl who was only a few centimeters taller than him. It was then when he felt a noticeable urge in his bladder. 

_…It's not that bad_ , he thought to himself. He could excuse himself later. Monroe would probably tell him it was alright to go, but asking right then would most definitely give Reon ammunition. No thanks. 

They continued to walk, the cave seemingly going on for ages. Makoto distracted himself from his need by fiddling with his dagger. 

"Hey, are you sure this is the right cave, Reon?" Naos asked, the bounce in her step unrelenting. Reon just shrugged.

"I checked." 

Makoto sighed as he put his dagger back. His bladder was getting fuller by the second, and he had to resist the urge to grab at his crotch. In its place, he tightly held onto the hem of his shirt. Just a while longer, he told himself. At this point he was just procrastinating on the inevitable. He just had to get it out before they encountered the monsters. With how their trip was going so far, he doubted they were anywhere near them. 

A few minutes passed, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Makoto silently tugged on Monroe's shirt, but disaster struck before he got a response.

Within seconds, he felt a furry hand over his face, and everything went dark.

…

Makoto opened his eyes to a blindfold over his eyes, where he laid on what seemed to be a cold stone floor. He attempted to move his leg, but a sharp pain and a throbbing bladder reminded him of his current need. What made it worse was the rope that tied his hands to his back, the rope traveling around his stomach, and his legs being tied together.

_Shit… ! I… can't move…_

The rope dug into his abdomen, making the ordeal all the more painful. But he couldn't wet himself now. Not only could he not see where he was, soiling his pants would mean laying in his urine for lord knows how long. So he held it.

Makoto clenched as tight as he could, focusing all of his energy on making sure nothing leaked out. His hands itched to let loose and grab his crotch, but movement from them only tightened the rope around his abdomen. 

His crotch throbbed, and his hips were about to loosen with every second that passed. Fidgeting in place only seemed to make things worse. Tears started to prick the corners of his eyes.

_At this rate… !_

Makoto tried to fumble with the knots on his wrist. He desperately scratched at the rope with what little mobility he had. But shifting his focus was a mistake, as he felt a dribble of warm liquid escape into his pants. 

Makoto gasped as he quickly clenched once more. But his bladder felt the sensation of release, and it grew harder and harder to hold it in. The pain was almost unbearable. 

Just as he thought it couldn't get worse, he felt a pressure grow in his bottom. He could only let tears trail down his face as he struggled to keep down both his piss and his feces. 

_Please…someone… !_

He didn't dare speak, as his kidnappers might be nearby, but he prayed as he laid on the ground, helplessly squirming for release. 

Before he knew it, another trickle had escaped, and the log threatened to push itself out. 

Suddenly, the sound of echoed screaming could be heard. He only barely managed to clench harder. The voice of screeching monsters, and the signature sound of Naos' battle cries were audible. "Makoto! Where are you?!" Hearing his name shot an arrow of relief through his body.

"M-Monroe!" He cried out, before gasping once more to hold in his urges. The sound of footsteps grew louder, and his body was trying more and more to loosen up and release. 

"Makoto! Are you alright?!" Monroe's concerned, motherly voice was an angel's blessing. But Makoto couldn't savor the moment in the slightest.

"H-Help…I…" he sputtered out, "I-I need to pee!" He could feel his face flush red as he spoke, but he couldn't hold it any longer. It was about time until the dam broke, and he didn't want to head home with soiled pants.

"Oh dear. Don't worry, I'll help with that." Monroe got to work, running his hands around Makoto's waist. The sensation made him shudder. 

He felt the feline attempting to pull his pants down, while he choked out a few sobs. Both of pain and a slight relief. But his bladder didn't seem to get the memo that his pants weren't off yet, and the dark spot around his crotch grew bigger. 

His bottom wasn't doing much better either. 

"I can't pull down your pants, I'll have to cut the rope." Monroe said quickly. Makoto groaned, not knowing how much longer he could take. He desperately didn't want to wet himself in front of Monroe again.

He felt Monroe grabbing the dagger in his pocket, and sawing away at the rope. It must have been thick, because it took more than a few seconds. 

_Please…faster! I can't take it anymore….!_

At last, the rope around his abdomen was released, and Monroe set to work to unbuckle his belt. 

But it was too late. 

The release from the pressure on his abdomen also released the floodgates of his bladder. His urine spilled from his crotch, and he felt the liquid run down his thighs and up his bottom. His bottom which was now slowly squeezing out his poop on its own. 

Tears spilled as fast as his piss flooded his pants. He felt Monroe lead his shoulders to a wall in the back of the room, before he had the blindfold removed from his eyes. 

Makoto immediately put his head down. "I-I'm…s-sorry," he choked out "I'm s-sorry…" he just pissed his pants in front of his friend for the second time, and he didn't want him to see his eyes. 

The dam never seemed to end. His bottom was now covered in feces, and his pants were thoroughly soiled. 

Monroe simply ran his hand down Makoto's back. "It's alright. Don't worry about it," his soothing voice managed to calm his crying ever so slightly. 

"It's… w-wet…." Makoto muttered. Monroe was standing in his piss, and hugging him surely would have gotten his dress stained. 

"It's alright. I don't mind." Monroe purred. The two of them stood together for a while longer, before Monroe cut off the rest of the ropes.

Bayu, Reon, and Naos came in a few minutes later, the latter two panting heavily. "Monroe! Did you findー" 

Naos was silenced by Monroe's nod. "I'll deal with this. Naos and Reon, go back with the heart." Makoto breathed a sigh of relief as Monroe sent the cause of his worries out of the room. "Bayu, guard the entrance."

Monroe set Makoto down on the ground away from the puddle he made. But sitting down made his other excretion all the more evident. He groaned as he felt the poop spread across his bottom. 

"Did something else happen?" Monroe asked slowly. Makoto hesitantly nodded.

"I…pooped…"

Monroe only gave a small nod in response.

Makoto's face was red with embarrassment, and he buried it in his hands. He wished for death to come for him.

"I'll take off your pants, okay?" Monroe spoke like he was a young child, but Makoto didn't mind it in the moment. He simply nodded.

Monroe wet a cloth he brought with him with his water bottle and went to work wiping Makoto clean. Makoto wasn't sick this time, so he could do it on his own, but Monroe urged him to rest. Seeing his own feces and urine soaked undergarments made him want to die even more. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, and Monroe finished the job in several agonizing minutes. 

When he finished, Monroe took the soiled garments and threw them to the side. Makoto was on the floor, half naked from the bottom down, face still red as ever.

_How'll I get back without pants?! I hate this…_

Makoto saw Monroe set his bag down, fishing for something within its contents. After a short while digging, he took out a pair of shorts.

_… Oh no._

Monroe started to slip them through Makoto's legs, and Makoto shuddered.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting to bring undergarments. I'll bring some in the future, in case this happens again." Monroe said as he pulled them up to Makoto's hips. He could almost see his crotch through the thin fabric, and he could feel the breeze up his bare bottom, even without any wind inside the cave to warrant it. It was most certainly not for adventuring. 

"Th…thanks…" Even with the unfortunate garments, he was thankful for the feline. 

"Don't mention it." Monroe said as he ran his hand through Makoto's hair. "You can walk behind me. I'll bring you through the back of the guild house."

_How did I find such a nice ~~mom~~ friend…I don't deserve him…_

Bayu didn't ask any questions as they left the cave, bless the ghost, and they made their way to the guild's sharehouse without too many stares. The reward was a hefty sum indeed, but Monroe agreed to never take higher ranked missions until they were the proper rank again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Whoever summoned him into this isekai seemed to really want to see his suffering."  
> Sounds about right


End file.
